Naruto: King of the Tree!
by Earth Beast
Summary: While escaping from the Village, Naruto Uzumaki has found a tree friend AKA, The God Tree! What future has insteal for both Naruto and the Tree? Almost God Naruto. NarXHarem.
1. Chapter 1: Control the growing tree

Naruto: King of the Tree!

Chapter 1: Control the growing tree

A four years old blonde hair boy with whiskers like mark on his cheeks name; Naruto Uzumaki, was running from the mob of Villagers.

"Kill the Demon Brat!" Man 1 said.

"You killed my husband!" A woman said.

"We'll finish what our beloved Fourth Hokage started!" Man 2 said.

Naruto is heading to the giant wall, saw a hole just his size and craw through the tunnel. The villagers were not happy.

Naruto craw through till he reach to the end. He saw a cave and went to it, unknown that he's been watch by someone.

Naruto walk through the dark. A while later, Naruto found a odd looking tree. It's nearly the biggest tree he ever seem.

"Wow." Naruto said.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice asked behind him.

Naruto turn to see a kunoichi with a headband of Hidden Stone Village stare at him.

"By looking just like him, there's no doubt of my mind that you're the son of the Yellow Flash! I can at least, have my village revenge!" Kunoichi said as she pull out her Kunai Knife, ready to kill Naruto.

Naruto back again the tree in fear. Naruto close his eyes while yell, "Someone! HELP!"

Suddenly, the leaves of the tree has glowing. The Stone Kunoichi stare at the tree has her eyes changes into a blue eyes with ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, containing a pattern of nine tomoe. Suddenly, the tree's root rise from the ground and wrap a ribbon like wood root around the not moving ninja, enclosing her inside a cocoon. The glow die down, but the trapped ninja is still not moving. Naruto open his eyes and see the cocoon.

"Fear not, little one. You're safe now." A female voice said behind Naruto.

Naruto turn to the tree, guessing that the tree somehow saved him, "Who are you?"

"I am what I was." Tree said.

"I...I don't understand." Naruto said.

"I am the reborn of the God Tree." God Tree said.

"God Tree?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe it's best I start from the beginning." God Tree said.

(Flashback; Tree POV)

I was standing on the beautiful field off of flowers and animals.

After long years, men arrive and starting to kill each other. Then one day, a strange woman with rabbit ears like horns on her head arrive, asking me to help her stop the thing call war. I allow her to eat my Charka Fruit. That will give her half of my powers.

The woman who call herself, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, manage to stop the war and bring peace of Earth.

Suddenly, her heart has been corrupted. In regret, I try to capture her and take all the Charka back, but she was too strong and took control of my powers, trapping those poor people in their fake dreams. And then, she forcefully combined with me and turned me into the form of the monstrous creature.

Fortunately, I manage to use my last strength to have my will into my seed and make my escape. I was force to watch her destroy Earth.

Lucky, her sons have stop her and sealed her to the place that become the moon.

(End of flashback)

"As the years pass, I been hiding and growing in this cave since." God Tree said.

"Cool. Must to be really bad about this rabbit woman." Naruto said.

"It was. It really was." God Tree said.

Naruto then look at the cocoon, "So, what's going to happen to her?"

"For now, she's in her dream. What to do with her, I'll figure out later. You should go home now. Your parents must to be so worry." God Tree said.

Naruto lower his head in sadness, "I...I don't have parents. Old man told me they died when I was a baby."

If the tree had eyes, they would be widen in shock and surprise, "You mean, you're what they called, an orphan?"

Naruto nodded.

"Is there anyone looking after you?" The tree asked in worry.

Naruto shook his head, "No. I have no one. Can I sleep here?" Naruto asked.

"You may." God Tree said with a smile(If it can LOL).

Naruto smile before resting near the tree. The Tree somehow, send it wraps and wrap around him, leaving his head, to keep him warm.

"I can sense that this boy is special. Maybe I can help him. And this new prisoner will be a great start." The God Tree said.

(And Done! What do you think? Naruto has meet up the new hiding God Tree. What can the tree do to help? How can it help?

Ok, about the prisoner, the Tree can turn her and the other soon-to-be targets, into a female versions of White Zetsu, even change the colour if you like...

Or we can do something else.

Till I figure it out, See you soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2: New Power, new Home, new Crus

(After long thinking while working, I decide that Naruto's Zetsu with be rainbow like one colour each. In fact, the Zetsu will have there own colours from their own element like red for fire. Kinda like the masks from that heart snatching jerk from the Akatsuki; Kakuzu. Anyway, on with the story!)

Naruto: King of the Tree!

Chapter 2: New Power, new Home, new Crush and new Slave.

Naruto slowly woken up, seeing that he really is in the cave with the giant tree and cocoon hanging on the high root, only the cocoon is seem to transform during the night, it becoming orange and gain more human body shape. Anyway, Naruto turn to the tree.

"Uh...Miss Talking Tree? Can you really talk, or is it just a dream?" Naruto asked.

"That depends if you want to believe or not." God Tree said.

"I believe it." Suddenly, Naruto's eyes are widen, "Oh no! I'm going to be late for the Ninja Academy!"

Naruto unwrap himself and about to run...

"Wait, Child!" God Tree call out.

Naruto stop and turn to the tree, "I guess I forget in introduce myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Cute name." God Tree said.

"Thanks. So, what is it you want?" Naruto asked.

"I've being thinking during the night. I have few gifts to give you." God Tree said.

"Really!?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. First gift, I set up a hidden hideout for you to live... For now. Second gift..." God Tree sudden stop as the cocoon has now become a orange female human like thing, is coming to life.

The vine that connect the cocoon and root snap and the body land on the floor. The body slowly got up, it's a plant like woman. She had bright orange skin, dark orange eyes and hair which reach to her feet. Her boobs is larger as Tsunade's. When the plant girl saw Naruto, she is slowly walk to him. Naruto shake in fear. When the plant girl got near Naruto, she bow to him, pressing her boobs to the hard ground.

"Master..." A plant girl said.

"Wha..." Naruto try to asked.

"This is my second gift, I manage to speed up the transformation. That ninja who nearly kill you is now a Zetsu, a slave under your command." God Tree said.

Naruto walk around orange Zetsu, rubbing her back, arms, legs and butt.

"So, she not the same?" Naruto asked.

"No. And she'll never will be again. And I can create more with different colours, but you need to capture them first. That's where my last gift to you come in. You're going to absorb me and I'll give you all my powers. You'll be unstoppable." God Tree said.

"Awesome!" Naruto said.

"I only have one request. When the time comes, I need your help to reform the world." God Tree said.

"Ok. How?" Naruto asked.

"When the time come, you'll know. Of course, you don't have to take these gifts. You can go back and pretend you never have meet me." God Tree said.

"No way! I'll help you reform the world!" Naruto said.

"Then, we'll be leaving this cave now!" God Tree said.

With that suddenly, the giant flower petals pop from the ground, close on Naruto, orange Zetsu and the God Tree and sink to the ground.

(While later)

The Giant flower pop from the ground and open up, freeing Naruto and his new odd friends. Naruto look around, he's in what seems to be a hallway with lots of doors.

"This will be our base untill further notice. Now, place your hands on me and we'll begin." God Tree said.

Naruto nodded and did has he was told. The tree suddenly glow then slowly be absorb into Naruto.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

Inside the big cage gate with paper with word; Seal on it, on the lock, The giant fox with nine tails called; the Nine-Tailed Fox, sudden woke up and see tree roots growing around outside.

"What is this!? I've sense the unknown Charka! What's going on!?" Nine Tailed asked.

In the other chamber, God Tree grow with more roots around. The tree suddenly glow and everything around it glow too.

(Outside of Naruto's mind)

Naruto groan of pain for the while. Suddenly, his body is starting to change, he got more muscle on his chest that might make girls blush at sight, his hair grow a bit long with sliver lining. Naruto could even feel a slowly changing on between his legs.

The the big change of all, are his eyes. They're still blue, but with ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, containing a pattern of nine tomoe.

Then the pain is gone, Naruto look at himself, "I wish there's a mirror."

Suddenly, the Orange Zetsu got up, sink to the ground then a while later, rise from the ground with a mirror. Zetsu knee in front of Naruto, holding a mirror in front of her.

"Here you go, master." Orange Zetsu said.

Naruto look at the mirror, liking his new shape. Naruto then pull his pants to take a peek through it.

"Awesome!" Naruto said.

"Glad you like it." God Tree said from Naruto's mind.

"Are you talking in my mind?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"That's right. We are one now. My powers are your powers. I need to teach you how to use and control them." God Tree said/minded.

"Ok. Can you tell me about what's going on with my eyes?" Naruto asked as he still looking at the mirror, seeing his new eye looks.

"They're Rinne Sharingan. The most powerful bloodline of all. Not even the Sharingan can beat it." God Tree said/minded

"Cool." Naruto then went worried! "I still need to get to the Academy!"

"Calm down. There's one jutsu you can learn fast. Yomotsu Hirasaka. With this, you'll be able to form rifts within the fabric of space which allows you to instantaneously transport yourself to different locations. All you need to do is think of the location you want to go and portal will open to that location." God Tree said/minded.

"Awesome!" Naruto said.

Naruto thought the Ninja Academy. Then suddenly, a portal appear out of nowhere, showing the Academy. Naruto then turn to Orange Zetsu.

"According to the knowledge from the God Tree, you are very great skill of spying. Could you see if the Old Man, the Hokage knows my parents? He said he doesn't, but after that what that Stone Ninja said, I'm not so sure." Naruto said.

Orange Zetsu nodded before she sink to the ground again. Naruto then walk through the portal which is close after that.

(While later)

"Sakura Haruno?" A brown hair man with scar over his nose, name; Iruka asked.

"Here." A pink hair girl said.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka asked.

The black duck butt like hair boy goes by the name, Sasuke Uchiha say something to make him the best, "Look Like Naruto isn't-"

"Here."

Everyone turn to see a blond hair with sliver lining boy.

"N-n-Naruto?!" Iruka asked.

"That's right. That's me." Naruto said, looking at everyone with his normal eyes.

Naruto decide to hide his new eye powers till later, but that doesn't mean he won't show off his new body shape and hairstyle. The girls looking at him with blush.

"When did he become so handsome?" One of the girls whispered.

One girl with moonlight raven hair and lavender pale eyes, Hinata Hyuga stare at her crush with very bright red face.

However...

"Baka! Why are you trying to look cool as Sasuke!? You'll never be better than him!" Sakura said in rage.

Naruto stare at the girl he had a crush with sadness.

"Enough Sakura! You wasting our class!" Iruka said.

"But..."

"I said enough!"

Sakura just be quite(For once!) and back to her seat. Naruto then sense someone looking at her and turn to see Hinata just before she turn away with bright red face. Naruto doesn't understand what going on with the Hyuga girl but he like her when she does that. However, Someone or something inside Naruto figure it out so fast.

'So, this Hyuga girl has a crush on dear Naruto. This reforming the world plan might be easy than I thought.' God Tree thought, already come up a perfect plan on Naruto's two interesting girls.

(A while later)

Naruto was listening to Iruka's boring lessons...

NOT REALLY!

What's he really doing is training inside his mind with the God Tree to use their combine powers.

"OK class. Let go outside for Taijutsu." Iruka said.

With that, Iruka and class head out.

When they got to the ring, Iruka stand in the centre, "Ok. Let start with Sasuke Uchiha VS Naruto Uzumaki."

Two boys went to the ring.

"This will be easy." Sasuke said.

"A bit of ego, isn't he?" God Tree said/mind.

'You have no idea.' Naruto thought.

"Ready?" Iruka asked.

Two boys nodded, went to their fighting stand.

"BEGIN!" Iruka said.

Two boys stare at each other.

"An't you going to attack me careless?" Sasuke asked.

"We shouldn't attack first unless we know we'll win." Naruto said after he heard it from the tree itself.

"Then, I'll attack first!" Sasuke said before he charge.

Sasuke prepare to punch only for Naruto to duck and punch Sasuke on the stomach.

Everyone was shock and surprise! The deadlast has just land a fist on soon-to-be rookie! Sasuke glare at Naruto.

Sasuke try to land a punch and kick but Naruto dodge and block.

"Fight back, you coward!" Sasuke said.

"Ok. You asked for it." Naruto said.

With that suddenly, Naruto punch Sasuke on the face, sending him to the Academy wall... and through.

"I think I hit him too hard." Naruto said while scratched the back of his head.

"...The winner is Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said.

"IRUKA SENSEI! NARUTO CHEATED! THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD HAVE BEAT MIGHTY SASUKE!" A loud pink hair monkey yelled.

Sasuke manage to climb out of the hole on the wall and glare at Naruto. Naruto made hand signs.

"Sasuke, no!" Iruka said, try to stop Sasuke!

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke unleash a giant ball of fire at Naruto. Everyone jump out of way but Naruto stay where he is. Sasuke laugh as the fire burns everything around-

"Dude, you missed."

Everyone turn to see Naruto unharmed.

"H-How did you get there from here" A blond hair girl name Ino asked in surprise.

"I just a bit faster." Naruto said.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You are in detention." Iruka said.

The Fangirls crys for that.

"Now then, next, Hinata Hyuga VS Sakura Haruno." Iruka said.

Hinata and Sakura stand in the ring. Through Naruto's eyes, the God Tree is watching them.

'One shy and one non-fighter. They'll need to be alternating before the start of reforming world.' God Tree thought.

"I'm going to beat you! Then I'm going to beat that cheater to death!" Sakura said.

Suddenly, Hinata snapped, went on the Gentle Fist Stand.

"BEGIN!" Iruka said.

Suddenly, Hinata charge in fast, whacking Sakura with Gentle Fist and knock her out in less than a second.

"Don't you ever hurt Naruto!" Hinata said.

Everyone even Naruto was shock and surprise!

"T-the winner is Hinata Hyuga." Iruka said.

Hinata sudden went back to normal and saw Naruto looking with a proud face. Her face is so red, it like it's glowing.

"Ok. Next..."

Naruto is not pay attention. He was thinkabout about why Hinata stood up for him.

"Naruto, the Hyuga Princess has a crush on you." God Tree said/minded.

'Really!?' Naruto thought.

"Yes. This is a prefect thing we'll need for reforming the world." God Tree said/minded.

'How.' Naruto thought.

"When you become a Genin, I'll tell you everything what we need to do." God Tree said/minded.

'OK.' Naruto thought.

(Few hours later)

Naruto was alone under the tree, eating his lunch when he sense something.

"Anything to report?" Naruto asked to... no one?

Suddenly, Orange Zetsu rise from the ground, "The Hokage is busy with the ninjas from the Cloud Village, giving me prefect time to gather information about what you asked. It would seem that the old man does know your parents but won't tell you. Your Parents are Minato Namikaze; the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki; the Red Death."

Naruto was shock, but while later, the shock has turn into rage, "That old man! He lied to me. He'll be next to become my Zetsu slave!"

"Dear Naruto. Don't be so rush. We'll get him soon enough." God Tree said/minded.

"One other thing, Master. One of the Cloud Ninjas is not really a Could Ninja. The fake Ninja is planning to get the Hyuga Heiress." Orange Zetsu said.

"Hinata..." Naruto said with worry.

Suddenly, Naruto sense someone coming.

"Quick, hide!" Naruto whispered.

Quicky, Orange Zetsu sink to the ground just before Hinata arrive.

"C-c-c-congratulations on b-b-b-beating Sasuke." Hinata said with a blush.

"Thanks. I've be training so hard. And Well done on beating Sakura." Naruto said.

"T-t-thank you." Hinata said poke her fingers together.

Suddenly, the bell rings.

"W-w-w-we should get back t-t-t-to class." Hinata sad.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up." Naruto said.

"O-O-OK." Hinata said before she went back to the Academy.

Naruto watch her leave before turn to Orange Zetsu.

"I have a job for you. Meet me in Hinata's room tonight when everyone is asleep." Naruto said.

Orange Zetsu nodded before she sink back down.

(Night time)

Little Hinata was asleep when a black clothes man arrive. He pick up the girl slowly without waking her up then sneak out. After he leaves, a portal appear and Naruto step through with ANOTHER Hinata! Carefully, Naruto place Hinata back to her bed, kiss her on her forehead. Then he went back through the portal before the portal disappear.

Meanwhile with the man, He just got through the walls and went in the forest. Suddenly, Hinata he got, has her hand transform into a giant three petals flower and place it on the man's face, cover his nose and mouth, releashing some kind of gas through his nose and mouth. No matter how he tried, he can't get his face free. A few moment later, he fall down. He's still awake and alive, but can't move. Can even close his eyes or speak. The former kidnapped Hinata smile as she releash her capture then transform into Orange Zetsu.

"Sorry, but you won't be able to move for 24 hours. It is done, Master." Orange Zetsu said as Naruto just arrive from the portal.

"Good work. Even though you don't have Wood Style like the First Hokage, the plant bodies come in handy." Naruto said.

Orange Zetsu turn to her master and bow to him, jigging her boobs, "Thank you for your comment, Master."

Naruto then turn to the man.

"Naruto, it's time to see if your training pays off." God Tree said/minded.

Naruto nodded as Orange Zetsu lift the man by his hair, to Naruto's eyes level. Naruto activate his Rinne Sharingan and made a Ram hand sign.

"Infinite Tsukuyomi." Naruto chanted.

The capture man's eyes sundden change to match Naruto's eyes.

"Well done, Naruto. Now for the next step..." God Tree said/minded.

Naruto nodded before he made a Snake hand sign.

"God Style: Nativity of a World of Trees." Naruto chanted as he place his hand on the ground.

Suddenly, a signel root rise from the ground. Then a ribbon like wood grow and wrap around the captured man. When he competely in cocoon, the root sink back to the ground, taking it's prisoner with ground then close up, making look like nothing pop out of the ground before.

"Great job, Naruto. He's now taking to our select lair and have a nice, long, last dream before he become your new Zetsu slave." God Tree said.

Naruto nodded as the portal open. Has he about to enter...

"Wonder what that man dreaming about?" Naruto asked to himself.

(Meanwhile)

Inside one of the many rooms, a root with the cocoon is resting. Into the captured's dream...

"I'm rich! I'm rich!" The dream man said as he swimming inside a tank full of money.

(Naruto had to ask. Hope you like it. What is the 'forming the world' the God Tree taking about. What is it up to with Hinata? What does it mean 'alternating'? Just wait and see. Till then, see you all soon!) 


	3. Chapter 3: Genin Test and Afterward

(Just thought to let you know. Now is the start of the lemon! Well... Nearly a start. Anyway, I hope you like it. Now, on with the story!)

Naruto: King of the Tree!

Chapter 3: Genin Test and Afterward.

It's been eight years since Naruto meet up with the God Tree and absorb it. Four years ago, Naruto accidentally found and read a porn book and learn from it. Since then, he being thinking about Hinata or any girl he might fall in love. Well, when I say 'Thinking', I mean that a certain tree fill his head for this.

Anyway, Naruto is now sitting on his chair in his chamber...

Only that the 'chair' is really Orange Zetsu! Orange Zetsu is on her four with Naruto on her back. Yellow Zetsu, the one that kidnapper become, act as a foot stand. She of course yellow, with dark yellow hair and eyes. Just then, Red Zetsu with dark red hair and eyes, enter with a tray, carrying Naruto ramen breakfast.

"Breakfast, Master." Red Zetsu said, placing the tray on Naruto's lap.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

As he eating his breakfast, Naruto remember how Red Zetsu become what she is now.

(Flashback, 3 years ago)

A woman; Mikoto Uchiha run through the streets, trying to get away from her murder son; Itachi who nearly wipe out all the clan members! Lucky, she manage to escape with a wounded side. She stop to rest, resting her back to the wall. Then suddenly, a portal open behind her and she fall back in it. The portal close.

Mikoto shake her head and look around.

"Where am I?" Mikoto asked.

Just then, she see someone with glowing eyes.

"Is tha-"

(End of flashback)

I'm sure you know what's happen after that, Naruto trapped Mikoto in her nice family dream. Then Mikoto transform into fiery Red Zetsu.

Anyway, Naruto finish his breakfast, then got off of the other two Zetsus.

"Ok, Plant Ladies, I got to go." Naruto said, spank the Zetsus' butt.

"Good Luck, Master." The 'Plant Ladies' said with a bow, jigging their huge boobs.

Naruto open the portal and walk in before the portal close.

(A while later)

Naruto laugh as he run from the couple of Chunins.

"Come back here, Naruto!" Chunin one said.

"You're cross the line this time!" Chunin said.

Why are they chasing Naruto you might be asking? Well, on the mountain is four faces, four very funny looking faces with some paint works.

Naruto run fast by the corner. Follow by the Chunins. However, after the Chunin pass the corner, Naruto appear through the portal then walk off.

"That was too easy." Naruto just said.

"Very amusing, child." God Tree said/minded with a good laugh inside Naruto's head.

However, after made the turn by the corner, Naruto bump to something and fell on his butt. Naruto look up.

"What are you doing here Iruka Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No, what are you doing here? You suppose to be in class." Iruka said.

(Few moments later)

Naruto is now in his classroom next to Hinata. Naruto look at Hinata as he thought back about the talking with God Tree.

(Flashback; 7 months ago)

Naruto was asleep but as he is, he enter to his mind to see the God Tree.

"Miss God Tree, when you say 'Reform the world', how do we do that?" Naruto asked.

"Couldn't wait to learn, can you? Very well. Since you want to know, I'll tell you. Make yourself comfortable." God Tree said.

With that, one of it's roots form into chair for Naruto to sit down.

"Now then, I plan to reform the world by restart life." God Tree said.

"What do you mean restart?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to capture every last of those war loving people and have them become Zetsu slaves. Then replace them with new people and that way you come it." God Tree said.

"OK. But how? Besides Hinata, every girls don't like me. And when we got them, how can I replace new life? Not sure if the Zetsu can have babies." Naruto said.

"True. But I try to find away to alter those girls you might love. So far, I couldn't come up with anything." God Tree said sadly.

Naruto stare at the mighty tree, then it's roots, remembering that the Zetsu makers are at the roots...

...

"I have an idea!"

(End of flashback)

Since then, Naruto train that idea till the time come.

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called.

But first, he needs to go through this.

"This is totally a drag." A pineapple style black hair name Shikamaru Nara, said.

"We always pay for your screw ups." Ino added.

'You'll pay alright...' Naruto thought then says, "Like I care."

Naruto stand in front of the class. Hinata watch Naruto with a red face.

'Do your best, Naruto.' Hinata said.

"Transform!" Naruto said.

With the puff of smoke, stand where Naruto was, is an very old man with very long beard, an red eye like mark on his forehead, his eyes are purple with ripple-like patten which spreads over the eyeball.

"Naruto! Why him?" God Tree asked/minded in surprise.

'Cause he too, want to bring peace to the world only to failed after his death. I feel like I should at least honour him." Naruto thought.

"Naruto. Who's that?" Iruka asked.

"I'm the Sage of Six Paths." Naruto said.

"Sage of Six Path is just a myth." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! You tell him, Sasuke!" Sakura said.

Naruto undo the Jutsu.

"Well, myth or not, that's very impressive. Well done, Naruto." Iruka said with the smile.

(Afternoon)

Naruto is cleaning the paint off the past Hokage's faces as punishment.

"If you get this done on time, I'll take you out for Ramen." Iruka said.

Naruto smile wider, "Don't worry, Iruka Sensei! I'll have them clean in no time!"

(Few hours)

Naruto and Iruka are in the Ramen stand.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked with mouth full of noddles.

"Why did you do that on Hokage's faces?" Iruka asked.

"Cause I'll be the best Hokage than any of them. Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Really Naruto, if our plan succeed, there may not be Hokage." God Tree said/minded.

'I know. But I have to play along." Naruto thought.

"Then, what is your real dream?" God Tree asked/minded.

"I want to be Kage of all world! Our new world!" Naruto thought.

Naruto then look at his class teacher, "I kinds like to ask you a favour, Sensei."

"You want another bowl?" Iruka guessed.

Naruto shake his head, "I want to try on your headband. Please?"

Iruka laugh, "Sorry, Naruto. You can only wear the Leaf Headband when you pass the test tomorrow."

(Next day)

"Ok class. The final test is, the Clone Jutsu." Iruka said.

'NO! That's my worst jutsu!' Naruto thought.

"Those fools! They're messing up our plan!" God Tree said/minded in angry.

When it's Naruto's turn, Naruto went to the other room. seating in front of him, is Iruka and his assistant; Mizuki with the table full of Leaf Handbands.

'Here goes.' Naruto thought.

Naruto made few hand signs, "CLONE JUTSU!"

With a puff of smoke, a sick-looking copy of Naruto lay there.

"YOU'RE FAIL!" Iruka yelled.

'NO!" Naruto/God Tree thought.

"Iruka. He's off but his moves weren't that bad. We should cut him a break and pass him." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki, all other students made three prefect clones. But Naruto only made one and it's pitiful. I can't pass him." Iruka said.

(While later)

Naruto walk through the street in sadness.

"Don't worry, little Naruto, we'll find the way." God Tree said/minded.

Just then, Mizuki arrive, "Naruto, how about we have a talk."

(Night time)

Naruto is in somewhere inside the forest, holding a big scroll. Just then, Yellow Zetsu rise from the ground.

"As you suspected Master, the taking scroll test was a trick to get you in trouble." Yellow Zetsu said.

"I knew it. Still, I can have a look." Naruto said.

(Meanwhile)

Every ninjas yell out in angry!

"That brat has gone too far!" Ninja 1 said

"That scroll has the Forbidden Jutsu!" Ninja 2 said.

"If it fall to wrong hands, the Leaf Village will be doom!" Ninja 3 said.

There are two people that's wonder why Naruto did it; Iruka and hiding Hinata.

"Alright! Find Naruto and bring him back unharmed!" The Third Hokage said.

"Yes sir!" Ninjas said before set off.

Hinata use her Byakugan to follow Iruka. If anyone can find Naruto, it will be him.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto panting.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu was harder than I thought." Naruto said.

"But at least you mastered, Master." Red Zetsu said other her 'sisters' agree.

"And we'll train any type of Clone Jutsu." God Tree said/minded.

Suddenly, Naruto sense someone coming, "Quick, hide!"

Zetsus sink fast before that person arrive. It's Iruka.

"Got you." Iruka said.

Naruto smile, "Got me already. I only had time for one Jutsu."

'He's been training. I can tell.' Iruka thought.

Unknown to any of them, Hinata Hyuga is watching them.

"Naruto, why did you take the scroll." Iruka said.

"Mizuki told me to get it." Naruto said.

Suddenly, Iruka push him away. Then Kunais land on and around Iruka.

"I see you find our hideout." Mizuki said.

"I should have known!" Iruka said.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki said.

"Naruto, don't let him have it!" Iruka said.

Mizuki laugh, "There's a secret about you."

Iruka's eyes widen. He knows what Mizuki is going to tell Naruto, "No Mizuki!"

"They been lied to you all those years." Mizuki said.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked, not liking to hear this.

"DON'T TELL HIM! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka said.

'What's going on?' Hinata thought.

"What I mean is that the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you!" Mizuki said.

Naruto and hidden Hinata's eyes widen with shock!

"The Fox spirit that nearly destroy our village has taking over your body. You ARE the NINE-TAILED FOX!" Mizuki said.

"No... No... NO!" Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Hinata saw shock and sad. Poor Naruto was alone because of the Nine-Tailed Fox. She should have stood out for him.

Suddenly, a giant ball of fire arrive out of nowhere, nearly hit Mizuki. Mizuki jump out of the way in time. Just then, the what seems to be plant ladies arrive near Naruto and the red one pick Naruto up.

"Let's go!" Red Zetsu said before they leave.

Hinata follow carefully without been seen.

"What are those things!? Oh well, I'll be back to kill you, Iruka." Mizuki said. before went after Naruto and his pets.

(Meanwhile)

The Third Hokage was watching this with his crystal.

"What are those things!? I need to rescue Naruto!" Third Hokage said.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto hop on the branches, carrying the scroll. Iruka manage to catch up to Naruto.

"Naruto! You got away from those plant things! Quick, we need to take the scroll back to the village!" Iruka said.

Suddenly Naruto ram Iruka hard! Both of them land and Naruto lean on the tree.

"How did you know..." Iruka puff in smoke and shows he's Mizuki in transformation, "that it's me and not Iruka?"

Naruto smile before puff of smoke, showing... "Cause I'm Iruka."

"Iruka, why are you protecting the Demon!? He killed your parents and nearly destroy the village. Now, he'll take his anger on the village. That's what all demons are!"

"...You're right." Iruka started.

Unknown to them, Naruto and his Zetsu slaves are hiding behind the big tree, listening for what they saying. Naruto was shock. Iruka, the teacher Naruto look up to, really like everyone from the village, hating him!

"Naruto..." God Tree said/minded.

"That is how BEASTS are. But that's not who Naruto is. Naruto works hard and never give up. Sure he mess up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But it will make him stronger. So, you're wrong. He's not the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village!" Iruka said.

Naruto is in tears. But he shake his head to snap himself out of it. Iruka is a very good friend and teacher, but in order to 'Reform' the world, Iruka must join the others in the dream. Pity for Iruka.

Mizuki was not too happy about it, "I was going to save you for later, but I think I change my mind." Mizuki pull his weapon out, ready to finish them off.

Only to be kick away by Naruto.

"If you dare kill my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto said.

Mizuki just laugh, "I like to see yo-" Mizuki was cut off by someone touch him and electrify him unconscious. Standing behind him is Yellow Zetsu with electric hands.

"Naruto!"

Arriving near them, is the Third Hokage in his battle gear with two ANBU.

"I'm glad you're here, old man. Cause you got some explaining to do!" Naruto said in angry.

"Naruto. The Nine-Tailed-" Naruto cut him off, "I wasn't talking about the Nine-Tailed Fox! I'm talking about my parents you lied to me."

"How did you..." The Third Hokage began to ask before Red and Orange Zetsus rise next to Naruto as Yellow Zetsu join them.

"Orange spied and told me." Naruto said.

"...Capture him and get rid of the plant things!' Third Hokage ordered.

The ANBU charge at them. But the Zetsus sink faster while Naruto jump so high, he got in front of the moon.

Naruto activate his Rinne Sharingan and made a Ram hand sign.

"You are the one who going to get capture. Infinite Tsukuyomi!" Naruto chanted.

Naruto's eyes glows through the moonlight over thr Third Hokage, Iruka and the pair of ANBU. Their eyes, even knock out Mizuki's eyes, sudden change to match Naruto's eyes. Naruto land near them. Naruto then create a seed with his Charka then took some of Third Hokage's hair from his beard and combine them together before Naruto put the glowing seed to the ground. Naruto then made a few hand signs.

"God Style: Seed Clone Jutsu!" Naruto chanted.

Suddenly, the seed grow a plant faster than any normal seeds. Then the plant form the exactly copy of The Third Hokage.

"Well done, Naruto. That clone will have his personality but under our control." God Tree said/minded.

"You know what to do?" Naruto asked to the fake Hokage.

"Yes, my lord." The Fake Hokage said before went off.

"Now for the real one and others." Naruto said as he made a Snake hand sign, "God Style: Nativity of a World of Trees." Naruto chanted as he place his hand on the ground.

The giant root rise from the ground and then wrap the wooden ribbon around the targets, enclosing them inside their cocoon.

"Done." Naruto said.

"N-Naruto!?"

Naruto turn fast to see Hinata staring at him with shock, surprise and fear.

"W-w-what have you done to him!?" Hinata asked.

"Master, your girlfriend is here. Now the time!" Red Zetsu said as she and her sisters rise from the ground.

Naruto stare at Hinata with his Rinne Sharingan while made a Ram hand sign, "Infinite Tsukuyomi!" Naruto chanted.

Hinata's Byakugan eyes change to match her dream boyfriend. Naruto then snap his fingers and his slaves begin to remove Hinata's clothes.

"A bit small on chest." Orange Zetsu said while pulling Hinata's shirt off.

"But got a cute little butt." Yellow Zetsu said, pulling down Hinata's trousers.

After Red Zetsu remove Hinata's bra, she and Orange life Hinata up for Yellow Zetsu completely pull off Hinata's trousers and underwear, along with Hinata's boots.

Soon, Hinata is stand in front of Naruto naked, still under the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Naruto then made a several hand signs.

"Time to test it out. God Style: Bess of the God Flower!" Naruto chanted as he place his hand on the ground.

Suddenly, a giant closed flower rise from the ground. The Flower open up, showing a smaller flower in the centre. Then the small flower move to Hinata. It then grow a pole like plant before slid inside Hinata's open mouth, wrapping it petals around her head, completely cover her face. Then it grow two vines and wrap them on Hinata's wrists then pull and pin them to it's sides. Did the same to her ankles, would have cause her to fall on her bare butt if the flower was not strong enough to hold her high. The small flower then brought Hinata back to the giant flower, place Hinata's butt on the centre before the giant flower close up and sink to the ground along with the root with it's prisoners. Then, the ground close up, making look like nothing pop out of the ground before.

"Right, let's go home." Naruto said.

With that, the Zetsu slaves sink to the ground as Naruto open the portal, walk in and the poral close.

(Few minutes later)

Naruto is in chamber where the giant close flower is.

"So, what will alter on Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see. But she won't feel a thing. She's busy having a pleasure dream." God Tree said/minded.

Inside the giant flower, Hinata is still tie up by the small flower. The small flower is feeding Hinata with pinkish-purple liquid. That liquid seems to change her body as her breasts seems to get bigger. Hinata is still in the trance but she move few of her fingers, curl her toes and wiggle her butt.

Inside her dream, Hinata is laying on her bed with Naruto laying on her.

"Hinata..." Dream Naruto said.

"Naruto... please... fuck me! Take me as your own!" Hinata said.

Dream Naruto nodded as he line his manhood to Hinata's womanhood...

(Few days later)

Naruto had his figurehead Hokage to hold the team making for two weeks so he can spend more time with Hinata. Right now, Naruto is sitting on Orange Zetsu like before, watching the flower while Yellow Zetsu massage his back with her breasts and Red Zetsu massage his feet. Suddenly, the flower sink till the petals touch the ground. The flower then open up, showing Hinata in a different body.

Hinata grow a bit taller, her hair grow till it reach her now heart shape butt and her breasts grow lot bigger, the bigger than all of her female classmates. Hinata open her eyes which glow pinkish purple before return to normal Byakugan eyes. She look around till she saw Naruto. Hinata then run to Naruto, jump on his lap and hug him, pressing her huge breasts on Naruto's chest.

"Naruto-Sama!" Hinata said.

Naruto stare at Hinata's new body.

"Do you like it? I've alter her body and mind. I can also alter her love interest from one person to you. But there's no point on her as she already love you. Now, she'll be your future wife-slave to help you reform the world. And soon, more girls you might fall in love will join her." God Tree said/minded.

'Hinata got a really beautiful body.' Naruto thought.

"Glad you like it. And she be more beautiful as she gets older till she reach her 20th." God Tree said.

'Cool! ...But how can we restart life has you call it? We may not able to last that long to create all humans.' Naruto thought.

The God Tree laugh, "By combining with me, you live forever. When you reach your 20th, you stay 20th. But make no mistake, just because you live forever doesn't mean you can't die."

'Got it!' Naruto thought.

'And don't worry, the same effect will happen to your girlfriends as well." God Tree said/minded.

'Cool.' Naruto thought.

Naruto look at his now become girlfriend who still hugging him, rubbing her breasts on him.

(Alert! Alert! Lemon Warning! If not like, please skip it!)

"Hinata, as much as I love you, you're still very naughty for spying on me." Naruto said with love smile.

Hinata pull away, "I know Naruto-Sama. Please, punish me? Spank my cute bottom till it's red."

Naruto smile at this, "Well, you do deserve it. And if you take it like a girl girlfriend, you get your reward."

Hinata smile brightly as she got off of Naruto's lap. Hinata turn to the Yellow Zetsu and Red Zetsu.

"You two, tie me up so I can't run away or fight back. Then place me on his laps." Hinata said with a wink.

"Yes, Lady Hinata." Two of three Zetsus said.

Red Zetsu tie Hinata's hands behind Hinata's back while Yellow Zetsu tie Hinata's legs together. Then they lift their Master's Girlfriend up then lay her on Naruto's laps. Naruto smile as he pat Hinata's butt.

"Cute." Naruto said before he rise his hand and land it on Hinata's butt then keep on, watching her bottom cheek jiggle for each slaps.

"OW! Yes Naruto-Sama! Spank me! OW! I been very bad girl!" Hinata said, enjoying it and she can feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter by the slaps.

Naruto laugh as he slapping Hinata's bottom till it's red enough.

"Alright Hinata. We're done. Cause you have take your punish, you'll get your reward. Untie her!" Naruto said to Zetsus.

"Yes Masters." Zetsus said.

After being untie, Hinata stand up before Naruto stand up and pull down his trousers and pants, showing his big rock-hard cock.

"Get on fours!" Naruto said.

"Yes sweetheart." Hinata said as she got on four.

Naruto kneel behind, "Ok. Here we go." Then in one thrust, he entered her.

Hinata start with scream of pain, soon it turn into pleasure.

"God Hinata! You're so tight! This feels good!" Naruto said.

"My body, heart and soul belongs to you, Naruto-Sama!" Hinata said.

As Naruto thrusting on Hinata, his Zetsu slaves stand in line and watch them.

"This will be a good start." Orange said.

After a while...

"God, I'm going to cum!" Naruto said.

"Cum inside me! I need you inside me!" Hinata said.

After few thrust, Naruto release his cum inside Hinata.

(Lemon over.)

While they're resting, the Zetsus carry them to the nearby bed chamber and place them on it.

As Naruto about to sleep, the God Tree call him in his mind, "Don't worry about little Hyuga get pregnant. The liquid I gave her will protect her from that untill she reach her 20th."

'Cool.' Naruto thought then thought of something, 'God Tree, when we do capture al of them, what about the farming or something like that?'

"That's where the Zetsu come in. When we compete our mission, they do all the farming and such." God Tree said.

Naruto fully went to sleep.

(Done! Hope you like it. This is the frist time I did lemon stuffs. I hope they'll compete the reforming. Anyway, about Hanabi, since she's too young to be Naruto's girlfriend, do you want her to be...

1; Zetsu

2; Maid

Or 3; Be a pet

Also, which girls should be Naruto's lovers? And For Naruto and Hinata's teammates, who should be in it and who should be the sensei. And if that teammate is a girl, should she become zetsu or Naruto's next target for love? If the sensei of the team is a woman, same questions.

What do you think? Anyway, see you all soon! Happy Easter!) 


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto and his lady teammates

(I had a thought and I come up a perfect plan for Hanabi. You see later one. Now then, on with the story.)

Naruto: King of the Tree!

Chapter 4: Naruto and his lady teammates.

In a dark chamber, Hinata wearing nothing but lab coat, is sitting on a strange looking chair, next to the table full of science chemicals. Laying on her laps, is a young girl. A tied up and gagged up naked girl.

"Cheer up, Hanabi. You'll love your new age and body." Hinata said as she mixing two chemicals.

"Mmrmrpmrmp." Hanabi moan as she try to get free.

"My former teacher was a man before I help him become her so he now she, can be with Naruto-Sama forever." Hinata said as she fill the Syringe with yellow liquid.

"Here we go, little sister, soon to be twin sister." Hinata said with a scary smile.

With that, Hinata gently stab the needle on poor Hanabi's butt.

"Now, it will take five to ten hours to compete your transformation." Hinata said as she carefully, turn Hanabi and lift her up then carry her to the door. But before she leaves the chamber, she turn to the chair, "I'll be right back, 'Miss Chair'."

Miss Chair, is actually a woman made into chair. She has purple hair and wears a black latex suit. Her name is really Anko Mitarashi.

What's going on you might be asking? Well...

(Flashback, two days ago)

Naruto and Hinata in disguise form, are walking through the village street.

"Nice going on Iruka Sensei. I thought I have to 'panting' him till you sudden gain knowledge of science." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto. I thought you might want to keep him. So, I starting to use him to test my chemicals." Hinata said.

"And now, 'she' is now being bless." Naruto said with a smile.

"Sweetheart, can I asked you something?" Hinata asked.

"Let me guess, your sister; Hanabi Hyuga?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Well, she's too young to be bless or later. We can lock her up for long if that's what you want." Naruto said.

"Well, I have an idea of my chemicals for her. We just need to 'pick her up'." Hinata said.

"Very well. We'll get her tonight." Naruto said.

Night time at the Hyuga compound, a portal open and Naruto walk out of it before it close. Naruto sneak around till he arrive at Hinata's bedroom window. After few knocks, Hinata open the window.

"Her beadroom is near mine." Hinata whispered.

Naruto nodded and cimb in. They sneak through the hallway quitely till they come to Hanabi's room. They quitely head to sleeping Hanabi, took a few hair from her without waken her up. Naruto then create a seed with his Charka and combine them together before Naruto put the glowing seed to the ground. Naruto then made a few hand signs.

"God Style: Seed Clone Jutsu!" Naruto chanted quitely.

Suddenly, the seed grow a plant faster than any normal seeds. Then the plant form the exactly copy of Hanabi Hyuga. Hinata then pull out a bottle of chloroform and the cloth from her tops where her breasts are, a huge breasts that is. After soak the cloth with it, Hinata carefully place the cloth over on her real sister's mouth. Through her sleep, real Hanabi breathing in the sweet smell. But before long she fell in a very deep sleep. Hinata pick up real Hanabi then the clone Hanabi took the real one's place.

Hinata and Naruto sneak back to the window and climb out. Unknown to them, three ladies are watching them from the shadow.

"I knew there's something wrong when Lord Hokage is acting strange." Anko said.

With her are Yugao Uzuki, a long purple hair ANBU and Hana Inuzuka, a brown ponytail daughter of Tsume Inuzuka; Head of the Inuzuka Clan.

"That boy must have wiched Hyuga Heiress." Yugao said.

"Keep on their tail, I'll have my hounds to get help." Hana said.

Suddenly, Orange Zetsu, Red Zetsu and Yellow Zetsu rise from the ground and grab the spies while cover their mouth. Then they and their prisoners sink to the ground.

(End of flashback)

Now Anko is made as a deskchair, laying on her back on a special metal chair and her arms were sticking straight up resting against the chair back rest with her body bent so the front of her legs were resting against the back of her arms and her body was kept in that position and bound to the chair with special black straps. Several pieces of white tape over her mouth kept her silent.

"I must say, you are very comfortable. Maybe after you be bless, you might want to be a chair again sometimes." Hinata said before she leaves the chamber.

Hinata carry wiggling Hanabi through the hallway till she come to door number 231. Rising from the ground, is a spirl Zetsu. She open the door and Hinata walk in and place her sister on the bed before she and Spirl Zetsu straps her.

"Don't want to have you fall over and ruin your cute face before you'll be bless like me and have this wonderful body." Hinata said as she show off her huge breasts.

After that, Hinata left the room, shut the door and then lock it up before hang the key on the wall. Hinata wall through the hallway till she could see a brown latex suit Hana Inuzuka, chained to the wall by her collar. The suit made her look like a dog, for obvious reasons. Her legs are bend and starps, a paw like groves is place on her hands, a diddo in her butt as a tail on the other end and a mask on her head is made like a dog, with muzzle like gag and stright up ears on her head.

"How are you, girl." Hinata said as she patting on Hana's head.

"Mmrmrpmrmp." Hana moan as she glare at Hinata.

"I thought you like being a dog. Maybe after you be bless, you might be begging Naruto-Sama to be a dog again. Who knows." Hinata said as she carry on.

Meanwhile is a big chamber, Naruto is sitting on his throne chair which it's really Yugao. She wears red latex suit, leaving only her breasts, butt and pussy bare, and sit/starp to the metal stool and her arms chain behind her back and to the wall along with her collar and a red ball gag had been shoved into her mouth. On the metal stool is pair of diddos which by sitting on them, Yugao has them in her pussy and anus and it doesn't help that Naruto is sitting on her and push her deeper to the diddos.

"This is punishment for spying on my and my furture wife. But when Hanabi is ready, you shall be bless with her and other two." Naruto said as he rest his head on Yugao's bare breasts.

Knee in front of him, is a naked woman with long dark brown hair and a scar over her nose. Believe or not, It's the female verison of Iruka. And from the look of her huge breasts, even bigger than Tsunade's, and her heart shape butt, female Iruka has been blessed. She is sucking on Naruto's cock.

"You're very good at this." Nauto said.

Just then, Hinata enter the chamber.

"Comfortable?" Hinata asked.

"A lot." Naruto said.

Suddenly, a Stripes Zetsu rise from the ground with three sleeping dogs.

"Here they are, Lady Hinata, where do you want them?" Stripes said.

"Perfect, put them in the kennel chamber for now." Hinata said.

Stripes nodded and carry them off.

(A.N; If you guess they are Hana's Dogs, then you are right. So... what should I do to them? Decisions, decisions.)

(Teaming day!)

Naruto and Hinata in disguise form, are waiting for Iruka(Wink). When Shikamaru arrive.

"What are you doing here, Naruto? Only those who passed can be there." Shikamaru said.

"I did pass. See this?" Naruto asked, point at his headband he earn.

Well when I said earn, I mean after she was blessed, female Iruka just give Naurto her headband. Anyway...

Suddenly, Sakura and Ino blust through the door, "FIRST!"

They then run to Sasuke, trying to have a seat next to him.

"Those girls are wasting their time. But soon, they'll learn." God Tree said/minded.

'Right.' Naruto thought.

Just then, a male Iruka enter the room, "Alright class. I will now call out your team."

Few moments later...

"Team 7; Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"YYYYEEEAAAHHH!" A pink hair monkey said.

"Settle down! Now then, Team 7 has Kakashi Hatake. Team 8; Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka. Your Sensei is Anko Mitarashi. However, Lord Hokage has extra people to join." Iruka said.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to team up with that baka and not Sasuke?!" Ino said.

"Because these are the Hokage's choice. Now then, Team 9 is still on so, we'll skip it. Team 10; Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. They'll be around after lunch." Iruka said.

With that, the class dismiss.

(Meanwhile)

The Zetsu Slaves are in the chamber with four giant close flower. Inside the flowers, Anko, Hana, Yugao and Hanabi; now same age as Hinata, are beuing bless.

"They nearly ready." Orange Zetsu said.

"And if the master and Lady Hinata's plan work, the two new targets will be bless as well." Red Zetsu said.

"Plus their teammate." Yellow Zetsu said.

"I can't wait!" Stripes said.

"I know. I'll be ready when the time come." Spirl said.

(An hour later in the classroom)

The teams are waiting for their sensei.

"Why do you get to be in the team with Sasuke?!" Ino asked.

"True love conquers all." Sakura said.

'And soon, it will. You and our teammate of love will come around when you be bless.' Hinata thought while looking at her husband-master to be.

Just then, a door open and walk is...

(Da da da! A cliffhanger! I'm so evil *Evil laugh*! Anyway, four soon to be, Naruto's lovers are on their way. And both Naruto and Hinata seems to have a plan for those 'extra persons'. Who are they? And if Hana Inuzuka become part of new family, what will become of her partners? And Since Hinata starting to use science chemicals to make any females to match her age or turning any males Naruto would like not to turn them into Zetsu, into females, who's next male? Wait and see!) 


End file.
